<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon and Music by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929716">Moon and Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 3 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jock Band Geek Au, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmadora Week 3 Day 7: Free Day</p>
<p>Combining two of my aus. Werewolf and Jock Band Geek . Adora shifts at a night so great night but tries to make it up to her girlfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 3 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon and Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>last day woo! I had a lot of fun with this and I am glad that like I was able to get all of them done. Anyway, like I said I did two of my aus for this so enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Full moons suck. The nights that have it are long and little sleep can be found. Normally, Glimmer does not mind much staying up at night. She is a night owl by nature. Staying up to four in the morning is no sweat to her. Waking up early is the hard part. Being an early bird belongs to Adora. She seems to rise with the sun and there have been days where Glimmer is preparing for bed and Adora is getting ready. What a pair the two make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this all has been thrown straight out the window. A curse given to Adora long, long ago causes her to change every time the moon rises high in the sky. Turn into a furry, four-legged creature and not return to her true self until the sun decides to wake up. At least in recent months she has acted more like a goofy husky than a murderous beast straight out of a nightmare. So until the night passes, Glimmer must keep an eye on her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she minds it too much. It's just that the moon ended up changing her on the worst possible night. A concert night for Glimmer. There will be more sure, yet she was excited to play a solo that she has been working on. Guess that will have to wait now that she had to fake sickness. Adora told her she spent a good chunk of her life taking care of herself when she shifted, that her girlfriend should go out and play. Yet, Glimmer refused. She knows how rough these nights are for the blonde. Concerts come and go. Her girlfriend is more important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now, Glimmer finds herself back at her childhood’s house, which is not far from campus since her mom is the dean.The place is more spacious than dorms and her mother will be away for the night thankfully. A large, golden wolf plays around with a basketball, her teeth threatening to pop it. Hopefully Adora doesn’t do it as Glimmer believes the blonde coach, Huntara, won’t be happy to learn it has been popped. At least she has no uniforms here to tear into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ball pops out of her mouth and rolls, slobber and all, towards the bed Glimmer sits at. It stops at her feet. The young woman looks at it before looking back at her wolf girlfriend. Adora’s ears stand at attention and her yellow eyes are fixated on the human. A tail wags and creates a steady tempo on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want this?” Glimmer asks. She places a foot on the rough ball, rolling it under her. Adora’s eyes snap to it, intently following it. Her tail picks up the pace. Glimmer continues to tease her girlfriend until a whine escapes her. Done with the torturing, she kicks the ball to the side. In quicker than a heartbeat, the wolf bolts for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora attempts to pounce on it but the moment her feet touch it, the ball comes out from under her. She slips, tumbles over herself, and crashes into the dresser. Somehow, nothing falls off. However, Adora has her butt in the air and her head on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You goof,” Glimmer chuckles. A stupid smiles spreads across Adora’s face as her tail wags a mile a minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noise catches both their attention. Adora twists her body around so all four of her paws are on the ground. The wolf looks at her girlfriend, cocking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno. Stay here. I’ll see what it is,” Glimmer tells her. She stands to her feet and exits the room. The hallway of her home is quiet, showing no signs of life. However, there are sounds of shuffling downstairs. The young woman swallows a dry lump. Her hand reaches for anything to use as a weapon just in case. Fingers quickly find a broom, forgotten to be put back in its place in the closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She does not have to go far to figure out what is going on. A figure appears at the end of the stairs, causing a yelp to come out of her. Quickly, Glimmer’s mind realizes it is just her mother. The older woman has a look of shock on her face at the sight of her daughter battle ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer?” Angella starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hi Mom!” Glimmer nervously replies. She looks at the broom in her hands before quickly hiding it behind her.  “What are you doing here! I thought you were out for the night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot something…” an eyebrow raises on her mother’s face. “Is everything alright, dear? Did I startle you? Are you feeling any better?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kind of spooked me yeah and a little.” Glimmer does her best to fake a cough, hoping it is enough for her mother. If she can see through her lie, she does not show it. “Uh, what did ya forget?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some things...Is Adora here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother simply points. Glimmer looks down and remembers that before her transformation, Adora gave her girlfriend her basketball jacket. Something to keep her warm doing the chilly night. Even with the heat of the house doing that already, Glimmer refused to take it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! She is. Came to take care of me. We’ve just been chilling.” Almost on cue, there is a loud noise of something moving followed by a bark. Before her mother can say anything, Glimmer says, “Been watching random dog videos! Ya know. For laughs! I should get back to her. I’ll see you later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer quickly disappears away from her mother. She hears Angella say something but her mother does not follow. The young woman quickly reenters her room and slams the door shut. Squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breaths, she waits until she hears the front door open and close again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Glimmer sighs in relief. She opens her eyes and takes a good look at her room. Adora has half her body under the bed. “Adora! What the hell are you doing?!? Can I not leave you for five second?!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora responds with a whine and a tag wag. Glimmer quickly is at her side, pulling the muscular canine out from under the bed. It takes a few tugs before she pops free, sending both of them flying back. A groan escapes both of them. After several moments of letting the pain roll over her, Glimmer sits up, rubbing her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a look at her girlfriend, Glimmer sees in her jaws the handle of her trumpet case. “Why do you have that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora flips over onto her feet and walks towards Glimmer. She drops the case at her feet before nudging it forward with her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to play?” Glimmer asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A happy bark escapes Adora. She looks around the room for a moment before quickly snatching a folder off of her girlfriend’s nightstand. Adora plops this down by the case. Glimmer reaches out and opens it up. Staring back at her is the music with the solo she was supposed to play tonight. The wolf gives her a nudge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to play this for you?” Another bark answers her. “Alright. Give me a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer takes a moment to set up her instrument, take out her music stand, and places the sheets on top. She grabs the chair by her desk and places it in front of the set up. As she takes a seat, Adora places her head on her lap. The eyes that stare up at her are wide and full of stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer begins to tap her foot, getting the tempo in her head. Adora’s tail copies her, helping keep the beat. With a breath, the young woman begins to play. The sound of the brass fills the room slowly and softly. As time passes, it picks up the pace and becomes strong. Her solo is at the end, she must make it all the way through before playing it for her girlfriend. If only Adora could hear it all together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With just the trumpet, there is so much missing with the music. Yet, Glimmer can hear it all in her head. The woodwinds, the other low brass, and the percussion. She knows this music so well, she can close her eyes and play it by heart. When the young woman reaches her long awaited part, she takes a deep breath and plays her heart out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bit is loud and proud. Fast and moving. Supposed to be the highlight of the song. The last note she plays she holds until all the oxygen leaves her lungs, leaving her read in the face. Pulling the instrument away from her mouth, Glimmer begins to gasp for air. Her heart races in her chest, full of joy. That felt really good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you like that?” Glimmer asks, looking at the wolf. Adora's eyes remain bright and wide, her tail counting to wag behind her. In a swift moment, she places her front paws on her girlfriend’s lap, pulling herself up enough to give a slobbering kiss on Glimmer's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Gross!” Glimmer shouts, though laughing. She pushes the wolf away before wiping her cheek clean. “I’m glad you liked it, though. Thank you for letting me play it. It means a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora spins around with joy, leaping around a small bit before placing her head back on her girlfriend’s lap, waiting for more. There is still plenty of music left and Glimmer is more than happy to play for her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>